


starlight and entropy

by Ejunkiet



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Love letters (poems), Poetry, and comets and stars, and entropy, love poetry, the romantic vs. the scientist, thoughts on love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejunkiet/pseuds/Ejunkiet
Summary: Nate’s love letter (poem), written for Emma (unsent).--(my mind is consumed by earthly desires -I want to kiss you,And learn the shape of your lips,And the way your cheeks flush, after -)
Relationships: Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: A series of familiar letters





	starlight and entropy

**Author's Note:**

> The scientist vs. the romantic.
> 
> I have many thoughts about this, too many for how small this actually is. The one thought I will share is that I started this thinking about a silly crush I have on a good friend who is an astrophysicist, and that's the reason for the imagery.

Emma,

You see the world in a way I don't think I will ever understand.

You look at the stars and you see energy and entropy,  
A beautiful dance of impossible chemistry -  
While I just see you.

Your face lit by starlight,  
And the waning phase of the moon,  
And I think of the moments we shared before this-

The brush of your hand against my own,  
The cool, searching touch of your fingers,  
The steady pressure of your grip in mine.

(my mind is consumed by earthly desires -

I want to kiss you,  
And learn the shape of your lips,  
And the way your cheeks flush, after -)

I look at you and you look up, up  
And there are galaxies in your eyes,  
stardust on your skin, and I wonder-

As your hand slips from my own,  
Like water through cracked, dessicated earth,  
The sahara in the height of summer, longing for autumn rains -

If I will be enough.

If these moments, brilliant and fleeting,  
Burned into my memory, an afterimage of Edmond’s comet,  
Leaving me shattered in your wake -

Are enough.

I love you, deeply.

\--

Emma’s reply, scrawled on the back of an envelope at two o’clock in the morning after she finds this, buried beneath the scraps of paper that litter his desk-

_You_ **_are_ ** _my universe, Nate._

_\--_

(graphics created by the incredible **[evilbunnyking](https://evilbunnyking.tumblr.com/))**

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as ejunkiet!


End file.
